Cold x Warm
by HiminaChanTteba
Summary: Kikyo and Silva has enganged Illumi with a person named Kuro! The problem is, Illumi thinks Kuro is too soft. And Kuro thinks Illumi is too cold. Follow Illumi and Kuro's journey to solving problems that will come soon. Illumi x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Himi is back with her newest fanfiction. I'm just doing this for fun.

WARNING ; OOC-ness, the author is bad at describing things, weird story plot, AU

Summary : Kikyo and Silva has enganged Illumi with a person named Kuro! The problem is, Illumi thinks Kuro is too soft. And Kuro thinks Illumi is too cold. Follow Illumi and Kuro's journey to solving problems that will come soon. Illumi x OC.

Note : Illumi is 18 years old here, so does Hisoka. Milluki is 16 years old, and the others age was still the same.

* * *

In class 3-3 of Hunter High School, the students are mumbling about something. The teacher said that there will be a new transfer students coming. The weird thing is, why would the person want to transfer during the time when they almost doing exam to go college.

As the teacher come to the class, the mumbles was now gone. And there is a girl beside the teacher. The girl has long black hair with a pair of dark blue eyes. Her height is around 165 cm.

The teacher, Mr. Kuroro, smiled and then said, "Students, this is Kurona Higure. Kurona, introduce yourself."

The girl, who was named Kurona, smiled and introduced herself. "Hello everyone. I'm Kurona Higure. Please call me Kuro. I transferred here because my parents have some business and I have to come along. Nice to meet you all!"

"Now, Kuro-san, please sit beside that long black haired boy over there, named Illumi," pointed Mr. Kuroro.

Kuro nodded. She then walked to the sit that Mr. Kuroro pointed. As Kuro sitted, she looked at Illumi and smiled.

"Hello Illumi-kun, nice to meet you," Kuro said as she handed her hand, meaning she want to shake Illumi's hand.

Illumi didn't shake her hand, he just said, "Nice to meet you too."

Kuro looked a little shocked. Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder from the back. Kuro looked back. It was a male student with reddish hair.

"I'm Hisoka. If you talk to Illumi, he will care less. Because he is colder than you think," said the guy with a weird smiled.

"Uh... oke... nice to meet you," Kuro replied. She sweat dropped a little. That person sure is weird. He even has a star drawing in his right cheek and a water drawing in his left cheek.

Mr. Kuroro then clapped his hands. "Introducing time is up! Now let us study!"

* * *

Illumi reached his home, using his family limousine. He opened the limousine door, and the butlers plus maid greeted him.

"Welcome back, Young Master," they all bowed and greeted in unison.

"Yeah, I'm back," Illumi replied.

One of the butler then walked towards Illumi. "Young Master, your parents have been waiting for you in the living room with your siblings. Please go meet them there. We have a special guest."

Illumi raised his eyebrows. "A special guest? Who?"

"A family that have a great bond with this family," answered the butler.

"Is that so?" Illumi said. The butler nodded. Illumi walked to the living room to meet his family and the 'special guest'.

"Ah, Illumi, welcome home my son," a long silver haired man greeted Illumi when Illumi stepped the living room. He was Silva Zoldyck, the head of the Zoldyck family, Illumi's family. Beside Silva Zoldyck, there was a women that her face covered with bandages and she was using a very formal gown. She was Kikyo Zoldyck, Silva's wife. Beside Kikyo, it was Illumi's younger siblings. Milluki, the one who has a big body, Killua, the spiky silver haired boy. Alluka, a boy who dresses like a shrine maid. And last, Kalluto, a boy who wears a kimono.

In the otherside, there was a woman with black hair and brown eyes, a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, and a young girl with long blue hair and a pair of blue eyes. Wait, isn't that Kurona?

"Kurona?" Illumi asked in disabelief.

"Illumi-kun?" Kuro also asked in a shocked tone.

Silva smiled. "I see you two has knowing each other. Well, Illumi. This is Kuro's parent. Kosetsu is the father, and the mother is Nikko. C'mon, acquainted with them."

"Nice to meet you, Illumi-kun," Nikko and Kosetsu smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Uncle Kosetsu and Aunt Nikko," Illumi shakes their hands.

"Please take a seat, Illumi," demand Kikyo. Illumi nodded as he take a seat in the living room.

"Now, for Illumi and Kuro, I have 4 words for you two," Silva said.

Illumi and Kuro's eyes filled with curiosity.

"You two are ...," Silva stopped for a moment, letting Nikko and Kosetsu to continued.

"…Enganged," continued Nikko and Kosetsu.

Silence ...

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

Sorry for a short beginning chapter, but I'll make the next chapter longer! Much longer!

* * *

AGAIN, I'm just doing this for fun. And... I'm sorry if there is a lot of grammar and wrong way to describe things. English is not my first language, sorry.

I'll do my best to fixed my weakness, thank you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Himi : Sorry for the late update. Well, if you see on my profile, you will saw a paragraph that my friend write for me. School makes me busy. Oh yeah, for those who MAYBE got a little confused, I think Alluka's gender is a boy. Many people think he is a girl, but... I am weird -_-

Killua : Will you just stop babbling! People doesn't really read author's note ya' know.

Himi : Ugh, yes yes oh dear Master Killua Zoldyck *rolled eyes*. By the way, GON!

Gon : Himi doesn't own Hunter x Hunter.

Killua : If yes, she will make a character named Akira who will... have an important role, somehow...

Gon : Enjoy! And Himi is very sorry because Illumi is somehow out of character (?).

_This story contains some OC, and the OC are people who has connections with Kuro_

_**A New Lifestyle and Some Surprise**_

"WHAT?" shouted Kuro and Illumi in the same time. Well, this is the first time we saw Illumi shouting.

Kikyo, Silva, Kosetsu, and Nikko nodded in unison.

"Well, we already agreed about making you two being fiancé since you two were born," told Nikko. "And I believe you two will get along well."

"This is ridiculous!" denied Kuro. "Why would I be MARRIED with a person like HIM?" she continued as she pointed at Illumi.

Illumi didn't say a thing. He was too shocked and confused to talk.

"And because you two already know that you both are enganged, I will now let you all leave," Silva said.

Kosetsu grabbed his daughter arm and leaded Kuro to the car, followed by Nikko.

Meanwhile, Illumi ...

"What happened to you aniki? Too shocked to talk?" jerked Killua.

"Nothing," shrugged Illumi suddenly. He hushed up to walked to his room. His head was now hurt. _Damn it... this enganged thing makes my head suffer..._

Alluka looked at his beloved brother, Killua. "Onii-chan, do you think Illumi nii-san and Kuro will love each other?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Killua said carelessly. "C'mon, Alluka. Let's play!"

Alluka replied happily. "Yeah!"

Kuro sighed heavily. Her parents didn't tell her about this enganged and marry that person thingy at all until the came to the Zoldyck house.

_Ugh, I don't want to marry that cold hearted person!_ grumbled Kuro. _If only he was a kind person like Shiro, I'll marry him!_

To be continued… #the author got killed by the readers#

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE **VERY VERY VERY VERRRRRYYYYYYYYY **SHORT CHAPTER. YOU SEE, MY PARENTS DOESN'T ALLOW ME TO USE COMPUTER DURING SCHOOL DAYS, AND I GOT PERMISSION TO PLAY COMPUTER BECAUSE OF HOMEWORK. I MAKE THIS WITHOUT MY PARENTS PERMISSION AND I'M TOO PANICKED SO I FORGOT THE STORY PLOT! *cries*

The next chapter will be updated on... I don't know, next Friday or next week or maybe the time when I can pretend doing homework but I'm writing my fic -_-

Gomen nnee QAQ


	3. Chapter 25

Himi : hello everyone, I am back from the death! XD

Illumi : Ignore this child idiotic way of talking...

Hisoka : Himi doesn't own Hunter x Hunter, if yes...

Himi : Kuro will marry Illumi and have a child named Rilluka!

* * *

_**Chapter 2.5 : **Accidently Kissed ~ _

_Once upon a time, in a random kingdom, there was a princess who wanted to meet his prince charming. She imagined her prince as a silver haired guy, with silver eyes, and white horse._

_At the age of 18, she met her prince charming...who is actually not charming...LOL_

"Kuro-san~~ What are you thinking during the class?"

Someone poked Kuro's head. Kuro, who was daydreaming, looked up, founding that Mr. Kuroro was annoyed at her.

"I...I'm sorry Sir!" Kuro said, surprised.

"This is chemistry class, not day dreaming class. I heard from other teachers that you are daydreaming every time the teacher explain. Detention!" Mr. Kuroro shouted. "And if you run from the detention, it means double detention!"

"Yes, sir...," Kuro sighed. _This sucks... I want to go home fast... Ah...too bad for me ... _

_I can travel through time, horray ~ XD_

After detention, Kuro walked through the school halls, and notice Illumi was waiting for her.

"What?" Illumi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why are you doing here?" Kuro said, annoyed.

"Well, is it wrong for me to wait for their fiance?" smirked Illumi, which make Kuro blushed. "C'mon, let's go..."

Kuro walked, but her shoe ties was untied...She is now falling, Illumi tried to help her but..

...

...

THEY ACCIDENTLY KISSEDDDDD !

* * *

Himi : Sorry for the short chapter guys! This was suppose to be a part of chapter 2! I'm going to make chapter 3, and will updated chapter 3 at Friday! Bwahahaha! Sorry for the FREAKIN ONE SHORT CHAPTER HERE, but I want to make you all very very very very VERY VERY CURIOUS #slap

Killua : She is very annoying, I know.

Gon : please review ~ :3


End file.
